mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Happy Rainbow Dash S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rainbow Dash admires her necklace S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash standing on a part of a ceiling S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|Applebuck Season Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rainbow Dash's Rainbow S1E06.png|Boast Busters A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png|Dragonshy Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash sleeping in the bed S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Suited For Success Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers S01E19 RainbowDash MudOnFace.png|A Dog and Pony Show Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rainbow Dash hits a sign S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Funny face RD S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash "Alrighty..." S1E25.png|Party of One Rare Rainbow feminine moment S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Rainbow Dash wants to fight Discord S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 No issues with AJ S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash prepares to strike S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Rainbow Dash napping S02E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash Styling S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash hero S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Why the croquet mallet S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rainbow Dash Earth ponies are numbskulls! S2E11 .png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rainbow Dash shaking her head S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rainbow Dash made it rain S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash dark S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Rainbow Dash yeah S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rainbow Dash see weird S2E20.png|It's About Time Medium rare Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rainbow Dash trying to be unnoticed S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rainbow hoof in mouth S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Rainbow Dash looking at changeling Rainbow S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack concerned S3E1.png Fluttershy 'What kind of things' S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Twilight 'But Princess Celestia said' S3E1.png Twilight 'Then it must already be protected' S3E1.png Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png King Sombra shadow creeping up behind main characters S3E1.png Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png S3E01_-_Crystal_Empire.PNG Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Rainbow has that already know Rarity face. Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|We know what Rainbow is thinking. Rarity you can't S3E1.png|Rarity can't believe me. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Got you! Rarity very funny S3E1.png|Rainbow having a laugh. ..That's why we're ALL here!...png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|What is she doing? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|Seriously. Rainbow Dash yeah S3E1.png|"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash who doesn't S3E1.png|"Who doesn't." Rainbow Dash joke ruined S3E1.png|Pinkie why you ruin it. Rainbow Dash surprised despite S3E1.png|Ok Pinkie being Pinkie still surprises me. Rainbow Dash nudging local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash Interrogates S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash needs answers! Rainbow Dash looking at local pony S3E1.png Rainbow Dash getting angry S3E1.png Rainbow Dash flying very fast S3E1.png|A determined Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash 'Come on' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash 'Gotta know something' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash, facehoof. Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash arrives to give her progress report. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S3E1.png S3E01_-_Suit_Up.PNG Rainbow_Dash_jousting_outfit_S03E01.png|Rainbow Dash in her jousting armor. Main 6 singing around a table S3E1.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3E1.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3E1.png Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3E1.png Rainbow Dash where she go S3E1.png|Where she go? Rainbow Dash nom nom nom S3E1.png|Rainbow is just busy nom nom nom. Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png|"Of course we have it." Rainbow Dash without crystal heart S3E1.png|"Without the crystal heart, right?" Rainbow Dash who said what S3E1.png|Say what now? Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png Rainbow Dash covering Twilight and heart S3E1.png|Rainbow Dash covering the crystal heart and Twilight. Twilight and Shining alarmed S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rainbow 'Let's do this' S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png Rainbow 'What' S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash. Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash advertising flugelhorn S3E2.png Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Rainbow Dash not asking you! S3E2.png|Not asking you Pinkie! Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png Rainbow Dash appears S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash on guard. Rainbow Dash looks to the left S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looks to the right S3E2.png Rainbow Dash flies in behind Applejack S3E2.png Applejack maintains herself S3E2.png Applejack puzzled S3E2.png Rainbow Dash intimidates stallion S3E2.png Stallion begins to back away S3E2.png Stallion backs away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'That's what I thought!' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png Rainbow Dash listening to Applejack S3E2.png Applejack checking if anyone is near S3E2.png Rainbow Dash continues to listen to Applejack S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Exactly' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash notices something S3E2.png Rainbow Dash guard dog S3E2.png Nearby two ponies scared by Rainbow S3E2.png Nearby ponies flee from Rainbow S3E2.png Rainbow succeeded scaring the ponies off S3E2.png Applejack puts hoof around Rainbow S3E2.png Applejack 'What I mean is' S3E2.png Applejack 'Let me keep the crystal ponies away from the fake heart' S3E2.png Applejack about to push Rainbow away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Uh' S3E2.png Rainbow 'Seeing my awesomeness' S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash looking proud S3E2.png Rainbow Dash 'Pretty good mood' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash about to soar away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash soaring away S3E2.png Rainbow Dash headbutts Fluttershy S3E2.png Fluttershy surprised S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash giving Fluttershy a push. Rainbow Dash moving Fluttershy along S3E2.png Rainbow Dash showing pride S3E2.png|That's right Rainbow show off your awesomeness. S3E02 - RD Joust Armor.PNG Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png S3E02 - Duel Start.PNG S3E02 - Go Time.PNG S3E02 - Charge.PNG S3E02 - Triumph.PNG S3E02 - Smug Duelist.PNG S3E02 - No More.PNG Rainbow Dash the fate S3E2.png Rainbow Dash entire empire S3E2.png Rainbow Dash showing these ponies S3E2.png Rainbow Dash a good time S3E2.png Rainbow_Dash_explains_why_they_have_to_keep_jousting_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "The fate of an entire empire rests on us" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Unless that isn't important to you" S3E02.png Fluttershy_whimpers_S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "I'll take it easy on you next time" S3E02.png Rainbow Dash "Not too easy" S3E02.png|"But not too easy." Rainbow Dash "I got a reputation to maintain" S3E02.png|"I've got a reputation to maintain! S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png|Rainbow as a crystal pony. Crystal main ponies successful S3E2.png Cadance raising hoof on balcony S3E2.png Main ponies, Spike, Shining and Cadance leaving the empire S3E2.png Main characters waiting outside castle S3E2.png Main ponies no Twilight gasp S3E2.png Twilight at doorway S3E2.png Twilight 'I passed!' S3E2.png Other main ponies happy over Twilight S3E2.png Other main ponies looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity 'You were prepared to do your best' S3E2.png Main characters 'Prepared for this' S3E2.png Rainbow Dash lying on cloud S3E2.png Marching out of Canterlot S3E2.png Marching out of Canterlot 2 S3E2.png Singing in unison S3E2.png Singing in unison 2 S3E2.png Singing in unison 3 S3E2.png Singing in unison 4 S3E2.png Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing S3E2.png Spike, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy singing with Twilight S3E2.png Ponies on train for Ponyville S3E2.png Main 6 happy on train S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash singing with her friends. Ponies on train for Ponyville 2 S3E2.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Rainbow Dash in cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash tail whip S3E3.png Pinkie 'Hey Rainbow Dash' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash explaining fog to Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'So it floats back up' S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh fun!' S3E3.png Pinkie getting rid of cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash spinning around S3E3.png Pinkie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png Rainbow Looking at Cloud S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Thanks Pinkie..' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash Descending S3E3.png Rainbow greets Pinkie S3E3.png Pinkie 'This is perfect' S3E3.png Pinkie 'To me' S3E3.png Rainbow flies in front of Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow 'Catching some rays' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Wanna hang' S3E3.png Rainbow 'But that's when I'll be at the swimming hole' S3E3.png Rainbow 'Oh well doesn't matter' S3E3.png Applejack 'Me too' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash at the water hole S3E3.png Rainbow Dash reading same book S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash reading the same book. Rainbow Dash yawning S3E3.png|Rainbow's had enough reading for one day. Rainbow Dash relaxing S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash lifting glasses S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I don't know...' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Cloud busting was tougher work than usual' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash today S3E3.png|"Than usual today." Rainbow Dash stretching S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash having a stretch. Rainbow Dash 'I'm kind of exhausted' S3E3.png Pinkie drying like a dog S3E3.png Pinkie 'That's fine' S3E3.png Pinkie 'At least we'll still be together' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Glad you made it Pinkie' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'I thought you' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Oh!' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'But I thought you said' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'That you were just at Applejacks' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash head scratch S3E3.png|What exactly does Pinkie mean by that? Rainbow Dash oh S3E3.png|"Oh." Rainbow Dash exactly how S3E3.png|Exactly how...? Rainbow 'Duplicates of you, huh?' S3E3.png Rainbow Dash doesn't believe S3E03.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just gearing up to catch some Zs' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash falling asleep S3E3.png|Rainbow Dash falling asleep. Rainbow Dash peek S3E3.png|Peek. Rainbow Dash you do that S3E3.png|"How did you do that?" Pinkie has to run S3E03.png Rainbow Dash wordless S3E3.png|Without any words to say. Rainbow Dash see it to believe it S3E3.png|You got to see it to believe it. Rainbow Dash freaking out S3E3.png|Freaking...out. Rainbow Dash LoL face 5 S3E3.png|Her eyes are not lying to her. Rainbow Dash looking S3E03.png Rainbow Dash resting S3E03.png Pinkie clone waving her hoof at Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clones about to prank Rainbow S3E03.png Pinkie clone tickling Rainbow's nose with other clone's tail S3E03.png Rainbow Dash sneezing S3E03.png Rainbow Dash wiping her eyes S3E03.png Rainbow surprised S3E03.png Pinkie Pies by Rainbow Dash.png Pinkie seeing what her clones are doing S3E03.png RD defends against Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow Dash calling Twilight from under a tree S3E03.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Rainbow Dash carrying Pinkie S3E03.png Rainbow drops Pinkie S3E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash bored S3E3.png Down to two Pinkies S3E3.png Rainbow Dash facehoof S3E3.png Rainbow 'I can't take it anymore!' S3E3.png|Rainbow can't take this any longer. Rainbow 'Somepony's making balloon animals!' S3E3.png|"Somepony's making balloon animals!" Pinkie clone 'What, where' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I just had to' S3E3.png Pinkie 'I couldn't leave my friends, I just couldn't S3E3.png Applejack Rainbow and Spike smiling at Pinkie S3E3.png Rainbow Dash enjoying the rays S3E3.png|Chilling in the warm sunshine. Pinkie jumping into the water from swing again S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rainbow 'Or I could take everypony on a cloud ride' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'That looks like fun' S3E3.png Other main characters laughing S3E3.png One Bad Apple Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Rainbow Dash checking on Spike. Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Enjoying the show. Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Is the CMC okay? Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Magic Duel Rainbow Dash pointing her hooves S3E5.png Rainbow Dash zapped with magic S3E5.png Rainbow's big wing S3E5.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png Rarity being comforted S3E5.png|Dannnnnnnnnnng...! Rarity back to normal S3E5.png|All back to normal. Twilight's friends worried S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash laughing S3E5.png|Laughing and only laughing at Trixie. Rarity & Rainbow Dash not good S3E5.png|Oh man! Rarity & Rainbow Dash have faith S3E5.png|Awesome she can do it. Rarity prove your point S3E5.png|You are not banishing her!!! Trixie looks at Twilight's friends S3E05.png Twilight about to be kicked out S3E05.png Twilight's friends getting blocked out from Twilight S3E05.png Twilight 'I'll figure something out' S3E05.png Twilight running away S3E05.png S3E5 sweatshop Rarity.png S3E5 Trixie City Hall.png S3E5 Trixie Banner.png S3E5 library reading.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash listening S3E5.png|Hearing in on Spike. Fluttershy 'If you read a little further you'll see' S3E05.png Fluttershy 'Yes, but, um, you can't' S3E05.png Rainbow has an idea S3E05.png Rainbow 'Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help' S3E05.png Rainbow 'but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!' S3E05.png Rainbow Dash holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy surprised that she is being appointed for the mission S3E05.png Rainbow Dash tries to encourage Fluttershy S3E05.png Spike and the ponies agrees S3E05.png Spike and the ponies look at Fluttershy S3E05.png Fluttershy puts her hoof S3E05.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash go time S3E5.png|Rainbow Dash never looked so awesome when serious. Rarity called upon S3E5.png|Twilight called Rarity. Rainbow Dash me S3E5.png|Why are you looking at me like that? S3E5 two rainbow dashes.png|The Rainbow Dash has been double S3E5 rainbow dash four wings.png Rainbow Dash yoink S3E5.png|I have your amulet! Rainbow Dash gotta move S3E5.png|Move, Rainbow, move! Rainbow Dash struck by magic S3E5.png|Struck by Trixie's magic. Rainbow Dash hold it in S3E5.png|Got to hold it in. Rainbow Dash that tickles S3E5.png|"Stop it, that tickles!" Sleepless in Ponyville Applejack pointing at Rainbow flying S3E06.png Rainbow about to kick through trees S3E06.png s3e6_rdmakingbenches.png|RD's tree-chopping awesomeness Rainbow holding logs S3E6.png Rainbow holding logs 2 S3E6.png Rainbow dropping the logs S3E6.png Rainbow heading into the river S3E6.png Rainbow going out of the river S3E6.png Rainbow about to spin S3E6.png Rainbow tossing rocks S3E6.png Rainbow brushing off dust S3E6.png Scootaloo approaching Rainbow S3E6.png Scootaloo bumping into log S3E6.png Scootaloo in mid air S3E6.png Scootaloo rolling log S3E6.png Rainbow Dash watching Scootaloo spin S3E6.png Rainbow Dash dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Rainbow looking at Scootaloo from above S3E6.png Rainbow 'What took you guys so long' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash flying upwards S3E06.png S3e6 rdandscootaloo.png Rainbow nudging Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo shrug S3E6.png Scootaloo 'If that's okay with you' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash messing with Scootaloo's mane S3E6.png Scootaloo funny face S3E6.png Rarity using magic on cart S3E6.png Rainbow 'You don't snore do you?' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Nope' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'No way' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Not me' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'Never snored' S3E6.png Scootaloo 'A day or night in my life' S3E6.png Scootaloo looking slightly worried S3E6.png Rainbow 'Then you and I' S3E6.png Rainbow Dash 'Get along just fine' S3E6.png Rainbow comforting look at Scootaloo S3E6.png Scootaloo and Rainbow feeling the wind S3E6.png Rainbow, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Applejack gasp at Rarity S3E6.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom sees Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rainbow Dash imitating Rarity S3E6.png|Imitating Rarity. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom laugh S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Can you get us' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Of course!' S3E06.png The first campsite S3E06.png Rainbow sees Sweetie Belle about to take a seat S3E06.png Rainbow wants to tell a story S3E06.png Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Tempting. Rarity blushing S3E6.png|However for Rainbow Dash seeing Rarity's little show of shame. Rarity LoL face 11 S3E6.png|She won't talk about that. Rainbow 'But probably still the scariest' S3E06.png Rainbow 'You like scary stories, right' S3E06.png Scootaloo scared S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Mmhmm' S3E06.png S3E6_ScaryStory.PNG S3E6_InaforestLIKETHIS.PNG Rainbow 'just like this one' S3E06.png Rainbow 'in a forest' S3E06.png S3E6_RainbowDashAndThen.PNG S3E6_RainbowDashRustyHorseshoe.PNG Rainbow pointing at the CMC S3E06.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle screams S3E06.png Rainbow laughing S3E06.png S3E6_ScootalooDash.PNG Scootaloo pretending not to be scared S3E06.png S3E6_ScootalooDashNoogie.PNG Rainbow on top of Rarity's tent S3E06.png Rainbow standing on top of Rarity's tent S3E06.png|Rainbow Dash, is one brave pony. Rainbow 'Fearless' S3E06.png Rarity and Applejack entering their respective tents S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'That's because you're tough' S3E06.png Scootaloo scared of the splash S3E06.png Scootaloo back at acting cool S3E06.png Scootaloo acting cool S3E06.png S3e6 rdsleeping.png S3e6 rdsleeping2.png S3e6 rdbedhead.png Rainbow Dash 'What's that noise' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'Is there a bug in here' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash hits Scootaloo S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'but I slept like a filly' S3E06.png Rainbow 'because we've got a long trek ahead' S3E06.png Scootaloo shielding her eyes from the light S3E06.png Scootaloo continues riding S3E06.png S3E6_Talking to Dash.PNG Rainbow Dash 'Doesn't matter to me' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Well, y'know' S3E06.png Scootaloo points behind S3E06.png S3E6_Dash & Scoot Smile.PNG Scootaloo lands on the bush S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Um... don't come this way!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'way better than going through the bushes' S3E06.png The group continuing their trek S3E06.png The group approaches their second campsite S3E06.png Applejack 'No need for tents tonight' S3E06.png Rainbow Dash in front of the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo surprised by Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo looking at me S3E6.png|I'm looking at you Scootaloo. Scootaloo 'Uh, of course...' S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at the forest S3E06.png Scootaloo looks at Rainbow S3E06.png Scootaloo 'not-scary-at-all forest' S3E06.png The other ponies on the campsite S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'That's it' S3E06.png S3E6 RainbowDash fussing with a marsh mellow.png|Fussing... with a marshmallow? Scootaloo quickly sits with Rainbow S3E06.png Rainbow 'Now, where was I' S3E06.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah' S3E06.png Rainbow 'the scary part' S3E06.png Rainbow laughing evilly S3E06.png Scootaloo 'Hey, I have an idea!' S3E06.png Scootaloo 'How about I tell tonight's story' S3E06.png S3e6 rdandscootaloo2.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Scootaloo_S03E06.png Rainbow 'but it's not a real campfire story' S3E06.png Rainbow 'unless somepony's shaking' S3E06.png Rainbow telling her second scary story S3E06.png Rainbow 'are haunted...' S3E06.png Rainbow forming the shadow of the Headless Horse S3E06.png Rainbow Dash 'It gallops only at night' S3E06.png Rainbow 'not brainless' S3E06.png S3e6 hellothere.png Applejack 'So where's its brain' S3E06.png S3e6 wheresitsbrain.png S3e6 rdinmoonlight.png The campfire S3E06.png Rainbow shakes her head S3E06.png Rainbow 'Never.' S3E06.png S3e6 shovedoff.png|Rainbow Dash gets booted off by Sweetie Belle. The group entering the cave S3E06.png The group enters the cave S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to the other ponies S3E06.png Scootaloo talking to Rainbow Dash S3E06.png Scootaloo pointing towards Rainbow Dash S3E06.png Rainbow putting earplugs on her ears S3E06.png Rainbow 'but this pony needs her shut-eye' S3E06.png Rainbow goes to sleep S3E06.png Scootaloo sees the others asleep S3E06.png S3e6 Ponies 'what..'.png S3e6 Getting tired....png|Rainbow does not look amused. S3e6 Sleepyheads.png S3e6 Alarmed.png S3e6 rdsavesscootaloo.png|Rainbow Dash to the rescue. S3e6 rdsavesscootaloo2.png S3E06 Rainbow Dash looking around.png Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo under her wing S3E06.png|Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo hugging for the first time. Applejack and Rarity take off with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S3E6.png S3e6 rainbows.png Rainbow Dash wings spread out S3E6.png|Rainbow looks cool with the way her wings are spread out. S3e6 rdandscootaloo4.png|Rainbow giving Scooty a boost. Dream Rainbow hugging Scootaloo S3E06.png|Rainbow Dash with her arm around Scootaloo with a smile. Scootaloo smiling S3E06.png Wonderbolts Academy Main ponies having a picnic S3E7.png Pinkie bouncing around picnic S3E7.png|Pinkie Pie, bouncing around. Main ponies relaxing at the panic S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash, seems pretty chilled. Pinkie bouncing near the other ponies S3E7.png Other main ponies looking at Pinkie S3E7.png Main ponies looking at Pinkie offscreen S3E7.png Pinkie 'I can't wait another minute' S3E7.png Pinkie clenching teeth S3E7.png Twilight 'Pinkie Pie' S3E7.png Twilight 'You're more nervous' S3E7.png Twilight 'Than Rainbow Dash' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm not nervous' S3E7.png Rainbow 'At all' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'When I get' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'Into the Wonderbolt Academy' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' S3E7.png Pinkie 'If you get in' 2 S3E7.png Pinkie frightening Rainbow S3E7.png Rainbow 'I'm telling you' S3E7.png Rainbow 'It's in the bag' S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie shouting at Rainbow 2 S3E7.png Rainbow flying past Fluttershy and Applejack S3E7.png Rainbow Dash 'In Ponyville?' S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 2 S3E7.png Rainbow Dash flying around cloud 3 S3E7.png Rainbow Dash about to go down cloud slide S3E7.png Rainbow descending down slide S3E7.png Rainbow flying backwards relaxed S3E7.png Rainbow 'On the first day' S3E7.png Rainbow bumping into mail pony S3E7.png Rainbow looking up at mail pony S3E7.png Rainbow snatching letter S3E7.png Rainbow happy while holding the letter S3E7.png Rainbow biting letter S3E7.png Rainbow tearing the letter S3E7.png Rainbow excited over reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow surprised while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow disappointed while reading the letter S3E7.png Rainbow 'I didn't get in' S3E7.png Rainbow sad look reading the letter S3E7.png|"I didn't get in..." Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S3E7.png|"Gotcha!" Rainbow cute giggle S3E7.png Rainbow 'You guys are so gullible' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Like I wasn't gonna get in' S3E7.png Pinkie rocketing into Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie and Rainbow rolling S3E7.png Pinkie begins hugging Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm just so' S3E7.png Pinkie continues to hug Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Happy for you!' S3E7.png Pinkie hugging RD S03 E07.png Rainbow isn't enjoying this S3E7.png Rainbow getting tired S3E7.png Rainbow 'Pinkie Pie, I kinda need to get going' S3E7.png Pinkie makes RD go Derp S03 E07.png Pinkie releases Rainbow S3E7.png Pinkie 'Okay!' S3E7.png Pinkie 'I'm done!' S3E7.png Rainbow feeling her back S3E7.png Rainbow 'Sooner I get there' S3E7.png Rainbow flies circularly in the air S3E7.png Rainbow 'Sooner I get to show my stuff' S3E7.png Rainbow beginning to fly downwards S3E7.png Rainbow snatching her bag S3E7.png Rainbow braking while talking S3E7.png Rainbow 'See you guys in a week!' S3E7.png Rainbow about to fly off S3E7.png Rainbow flying off S3E7.png Rainbow flying S3E07.png Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow sees Lightning Strike flying past her S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow looks at her left S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you! ' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow 'One more lap to go!' S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png High Wing S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Definitely' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3 ep. 7.PNG Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|I want a go! Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash, volunteers to go first. Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Beat you to it Lightning Dust. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Rainbow inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rainbow putting her goggles on S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow being spinned by the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rainbow being released S3E07.png Rainbow Dash spinning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow with a determined face S3E07.png Rainbow flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! Hope she didn't break anything. Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png|An Adorable Rainbow Dash shot. Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Talking to RD S3 ep. 7.PNG Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|*Hoof bump* Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash asking which one of these lucky gals is her wingpony. Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png|What's up with them? Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png|All righty then. Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png|Excuse me. Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png|What! This can't be. Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png|This isn't what Rainbow wanted. Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Rainbow's wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Putting on a forced smile. Rainbow Dash why! S3E7.png|Why! Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png Rainbow Dash hey not bad S3E7.png|Hey not bad...not bad. Blue team flag S3 ep.7.PNG Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Trainees fly away S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying around the bend S3E07.png Lightning flying up S3E07.png Rainbow flying up S3E07.png Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow follows Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow stops 2 S3E07.png Rainbow keeps up with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You spotted any flags yet' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Not yet' S3E07.png Lightning 'Good eyes!' S3E07.png Rainbow 'It doesn't look like' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash just can't see S3E7.png|Rainbow just can't see. Lightning ready to fly again S3E07.png Rainbow with an injured wing S3E07.png Rainbow looks at Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash feeling gaze S3E7.png|Feeling Spitfire's gaze. Rainbow Dash not a good sign S3E7.png|That wink is not a good sign. Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Seeing Cloudchaser and Yeah Pegasus crash into an obstacle. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Rainbow sees that Lightning Dust doesn't seem to care. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Not liking that expression. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Hit the brakes. Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Avoiding clouds because Rainbow Dash is awesome. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|You're telling me this because?? Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|"Doesn't matter!" Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|"We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind." Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|Hearing more of Lightning's woes. Rainbow Dash the light S3E7.png|Seeing the light. Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|No wait. Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png|Creating drag. Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|We're here. Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|A proud Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|Feeling some guilt. Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash looking over shoulder S3E7.png|Looking over her shoulder. Rainbow feeling guilt S3E07.png Rainbow calls Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash removing gogglesS3E7.png|Removing her goggles. Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Rainbow hears Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow feeling wrong S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Rainbow looks behind her S3E07.png Rainbow walking away S3E07.png S3E07_-_Scramble.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_3.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_6.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_7.PNG S3E07_-_Got_an_Idea.PNG S3E07_-_What_You_Say.PNG Rainbow Dash looking at competition S3E7.png|What competition? S3E07_-_RD_Thinking.PNG Rainbow Dash giving in S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash giving in to peer pressure. Rainbow Dash I'm in S3E7.png|"I'm in!" S3E7_ Can't make it.PNG LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png|I can't control it! S3E7_ Taking over.PNG S3E7_1729_Rainbow_Dash_is_having_a_heart_attack.png|Rainbow Dash's heart is attacking her. S3E07_-_Imminent_Disaster_Unfolding.png S3E7_1735_Rainbow_Dash_is_freaking_out.png|"Noooo!!" S3E07_-_Shocked_Cadets.png|Oh the humanity and all the passengers! S3E07_-_Dash_to_the_Rescue.png|Someone should tell Fluttershy that she's a Pegasus. S3E07_-_RD_Tunnel_Dive.png Rainbow Dash flying after her falling friends S3E7.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Intercept_Course.png S3E07_-_RD_Cloud_Compacting_1.png S3E07_-_RD_Cloud_Compacting_2.png Rainbow making a cushion for her friends to land on S3E7.PNG S3E07_-_Sprung_to_Safety.png S3E07_-_Animation_Error_No_Uniform.PNG S3E07_-_Is Everypony Ok.PNG S3E07_-_Is_that_Pinkie.PNG S3E07_-_You_Remember_Me.PNG S3E07_-_Pinkie_Bear_Hug.PNG S3E07_-_How_could_I_ever_forget_you.PNG S3E07_-_We_just_wanted_to_make_a_Delivery.PNG Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png|"Awesome!??" Question the awesome Pegasus. S3E07_-_You_put_my_friends_in_danger_you_Nitwit.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_thinks_that_everything_is_alright.PNG S3E07_-_We_did_great_out_there_right.PNG Rainbow Dash you're kidding right S3E7.png|You're kidding...you're kidding right? Rainbow Dash a hoof bump S3E7.png|"A hoof bump." S3E07_-_RD_is_NOT_COOL_with_you.PNG|No hoof bump for you! S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_1.png|Rainbow Dash gives Lightning Dust a "The Reason You're terrible Speech". S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_2.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_3.png Lightning Dust surprised eyes S3E7.png|Kinda like this facial expression on Lightning Dust. S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_4.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_the_wiseacre.png|Yeah. So? Lightning Dust adorable shot S3E7.png|An adorable Lightning Dust shot. Rainbow Dash AND! S3E7.png|"AND!" S3E07_-_RD_trys_Reasoning_1.png|You want to be the best. I get that. We all want to be the best too! S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_1.png S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_2.png Rainbow Dash getting a cheap shot S3E7.png|On the receiving end of a cheap shot. S3E07_-_RD_Disappointed.png|Current Situation is Unfavorable. Rainbow Dash you're right S3E7.png|"You're right, she did." S3E07_-_Office_Interior.PNG S3E07_-_We're_already_Finished.png S3E07_-_Lightning_used_a_Twister.png S3E07_-_That's_rather_Unconventional.png S3E07_-_But_an_Efficient_Decision_nonetheless.png S3E07_-_RD_Strongly_Disagrees_with_Spitfire.png Rainbow Dash no disrespect S3E7.png|"No disrespect, ma'am." S3E07_-_Contemplation.PNG Rainbow Dash being reckless S3E7.png|"And just being reckless." S3E07_-_I_will_not_stand_for_this.png Rainbow Dash want anypart S3E7.png|"Want any part." S3E07_-_Badge_Turn-in.PNG S3E07_-_I_Quit.PNG|"I quit" S3E07_-_Walk_Out.PNG S3E07_-_Cold_Realization.PNG Rainbow Dash no going back S3E7.png|There's no going back. S3E07_-_Preparing_to_Depart.png Rarity was your dream S3E7.png|You're right Rarity. Rainbow Dash not anymore S3E7.png|"Not anymore." Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Thanks Twilight. S3E07_-_A_Sad_Ending_for_RD.png S3E7_Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Twilight_Sparkle_are_not_amused.png|They are not amused. S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_1.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_4.png Rainbow Dash being pointed at S3E7.png|Look at Spitfire's face and not at her hoof Rainbow Dash. S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_5.png Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E7.png|Such a vague expression. S3E07_-_Promoted.PNG|You're a leader! S3E07_-_RD_Lead_Pony.PNG Rainbow Dash sudden absorption S3E7.png|She's joyful not lying. S3E07_-_RD_Ecstatic_Reaction.png spitfire - give me 20.png S3E07_-_New_Orders_Acknowledged.png S3E07_-_A_New_Beginning_as_Cadet_Leader.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Aces High S3E07_-_Into_the_Wild_Blue_Yonder.png Apple Family Reunion S3E8 Applejack being struck by lightning 1.png S3E8 Applejack about to get struck by lightning.png S3E8 Rainbow Dash jumping up and down on a cloud.png Spike at Your Service Rarity wide eyed cuteness S3E9.png|Hey what's up! Rainbow Dash question honesty S3E9.png|Rainbow Dash may be lying and Applejack knows. Rarity sarcastic toward Rainbow Dash S03E09.png Rainbow Dash "puh-lease" S03E09.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash what was that S3E9.png|Uh...what was that? Spike bringing some pipes S3E9.png Rarity just how S3E9.png|Doesn't seem to notice Rarity's plight. Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack S03E09.png Rainbow Dash "a huge tower of rocks" S03E09.png Rarity can he do this S3E9.png|Making a point. S3E09 Rock Tower 1.png S3E09 Rock Tower 2.png S3E09 Rock Tower 3.png|It-- it's so... high! S3E09 The Tower is done.png S3E09 RD having regrets.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 1.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 3.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 4.png S3E09 RD Topples the Tower 5.png Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Cross eyed, dazed, and cute in the process. Rainbow Dash after the rock S3E9.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 1.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 2.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 3.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 4.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 5.png S3E09 That's enough for Today 6.png Spike panics about being a noble dragon S03E09.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy look at Spike S3E9.png Spike jumping off a pile of rocks S3E9.png Applejack explains the plan to the Mane 6 S3E9.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png Mane 6 put plan into action S03E09.png Applejack "everybody get it?" S03E09.png Applejack is an unconvincing damsel in distress S03E09.png Rainbow Dash winks at Applejack 2 S03E09.png Rainbow Dash here it comes S3E9.png|Here it comes. Rainbow Dash roars like a timberwolf S03E09.png Rainbow Dash working well S3E9.png|Everything is going well. Rainbow Dash laughing S03E09.png Rainbow Dash not amused S3E9.png|Why you stop me laugh. Rainbow Dash almost forgot! S3E9.png|OH! Almost forgot to stay in character. Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy wide eyes S3E9.png|Now Rainbow is trying her hoof at the cuteness. Rainbow dash and fluttershy S3E09.png Main 5 concerned for Applejack and Spike S03E09.png Applejack talks to Spike with other Main 6 S03E09.png Main 5 all is well S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Twilight and Spike pacing with Rarity and Rainbow Dash S03E10.png Rarity spraying perfume S3E10.png|Apparently Rainbow Dash doesn't like fragrances Pinkie Pie arrives S03E10.png Rarity did you now S3E10.png|Wonder what's going through Rainbow Dash's head right now. Very important guest who's slow S3 E10.png Rarity she got here S3E10.png|Well Rarity has a point there. Spike "maybe you should ask her" S03E10.png Celestia and Discord arrive S3 E10.png Main characters shocked S3E10.png Rainbow Dash "if by serious havoc you mean" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "chaos capital of the world" S03E10.png Rarity of our trueselves S3E10.png|Rainbow seems to agree with Rarity. Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Twilight relieved "if he gets out of hand" S03E10.png Spike backs away slowly S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash huh S3E10.png|Huh? Twilight and her friends look at the Elements S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|Hearing Princess Celestia inquire about Fluttershy. Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "hey, slackers!" S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png|Super confident. Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing Elements S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png S3E10 Elements Activating 3.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "you go, Fluttershy!" S03E10.png Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord leans on the fourth wall "oopsy" S03E10.png Twilight and friends angry at Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "trying to drive a wedge between us" S03E10.png Discord 'I never thought of that' S3E10.png Rainbow Dash "we'll be outside" S03E10.png The huddle.png The huddle 2.png Rainbow's side of the story.png The ponies walking to dinner S03E10.png Rainbow complaining about dinner with Discord S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png|It came out of his mouth will that's something. Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Twilight and friends nervous S03E10.png Twilight "hang on to your elements, girls" S03E10.png Twilight a bumpy night S3E10.png|Oh I don't like this. Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Rainbow Dash creeped out S03E10.png Rainbow Dash with hot gravy in her lap S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "he did that on purpose!" S03E10.png S3E10 RD does not Approve.png S3E10 RD Serious Business.png S3E10 RD Surprised.png Rainbow Dash under attack by candles S03E10.png S3E10 RD Knows What's Up 1.png S3E10 RD Knows What's Up 2.png S3E10 RD Knows What's Up 3.png S3E10 RD Knows What's Up 4.png Rainbow Dash pleads with Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash and friends shocked S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "oh, give it a rest!" S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Fluttershy the "silly, gullible fool" S03E10.png Twilight and friends shake their heads S03E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Twilight and main cast "it's back to being stone" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends can't believe what they're seeing S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png Miscellaneous Concept art and sketches Lauren Faust Firefly.png Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sneaky by fyre flye-d4axgsx.jpg Hay yeah by fyre flye-d4axgxd.jpg Brooding by fyre flye-d4axh17.jpg Rinboom by fyre flye-d4axh9y.jpg Toys Rainbow Dash G3 toy.jpg|G3 Rainbow Dash toy. Rainbow Dash G3.5 toy image.jpg|She would like us all to forget her G3.5 incarnation. DashPlayfulPony.jpg Other Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 1.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 2.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 3.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 4.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 5.png Canterlot Castle Rainbow Dash 6.png Teacher for a Day - Rainbow Dash's profile.png|Meet Rainbow Dash. rainbow dash color page halloween.jpg Rainbow Dash Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Rainbow Dash's Rainboom Game.png mlpfim-character-rainbow-dash 252x252.png|Rainbow Dash's Profile Image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Hat RainbowDash 256x133.jpg MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Courage FMA.jpg|Rainbow Dash motivational poster Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg Mlpfim-wallpaper-rainbow-dash 1920x1600.jpg|The official Rainbow Dash wallpaper on Hubworld. Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire.jpg|Promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Rainbow Dash-Vinyl.jpg Category:Character gallery pages